Rocha Vaz
Rocha Vaz is a Brazilian Toucan millionaire, he is the father of Rosinha and José Carioca 'father in law. His first appearance was in the comic Zé Carioca: Como Encontrei Meu Grande Amor. Personality Vaz does everything to ward off José Carioca of Rosinha, who are dating, he thinks Zé Galo would be the ideal boyfriend for her. Always seemed ambitious and insightful. Keeps your life always very luxurious and careful. He never wants to maintain friendship with José Carioca and his friends, as he is in high society. Apperances Main Comics * Sunday pages (USA) (1942-43) * Zé Carioca (Abril) - ''As Aventuras Do Coelho Da Páscoa ''(1982) * Edição Extra (Abril) - ''Vila Xurupita Na Avenida ''(1983) * Mega Almanacco (Mondadori, Disney Italia) - ''O Amor Tudo Vence ''(1990) * Donald Duck (Sanoma Utigevergs B.V.) - ''Rijbewijs ''(2010) Other Comics * ''Um Papagaio Das Arábias ''(1960) * ''Vamos para a Espanha ''(1982) * ''Que Venga El Toro! ''(1982) * ''Zé Milionário ''(1982) * ''Viva Eu, Viva O Entrudo! ''(1983) * ''Vá Cantar Em Outra Freguesia ''(1983) * ''O Coroné Zé Buscapé ''(1983) * ''De Minutos Contados ''(1983) * ''O Comprador De Fazendas ''(1983) * ''Zé Carioca Invisível ''(1984) * ''A Anacozeca Volta Ao Ataque! ''(1984) * ''Um Sogro Ruim Pra Cachorro ''(1984) * ''Átila, O Cachorrão ''(1984) * ''Tio De Peixe, Peixão É ''(1984) * ''Zezi E Rosi ''(1984) * ''O Feitiço Da Vila ''(1984) * ''Mistério No Campo De Golfe ''(1985) * ''Um Caso Macabro ''(1985) * ''Inauguração Com... Corrida! ''(1985) * ''Então Era Ele! ''(1985) * ''Malandro Múmia Só Dá Encrenca ''(1986) * ''Bicos Na Piscina ''(1986) * ''Tapear É Uma Arte ''(1986) * ''Verão Particular ''(1986) * ''Voltam À Moleza ''(1986) * ''O Paitrocínio ''(1987) * ''Sogro Sobre Rodas ''(1987) * ''Tombo Memoriável ''(1987) * ''Queijo Na Feijoada?! ''(1988) * ''Zé Carioca Nos Laços Do Matrimônio ''(1988) * ''Lobo Em Pele De Cordeiro ''(1988) * ''...Acende A Fogueira Do Meu Coração ''(1988) * ''O Herói Das Figurinhas ''(1988) * ''3 Zebras Na Olimpíada ''(1988) * ''Falta D'Água Na Cabeça! ''(1989) * ''Deu Moleza... ''(1989) * ''As Notícias Correm! ''(1989) * ''Esnobando Com O Alheio ''(1989) * ''Dá-lhe Bacalhau ''(1989) * ''Pra Frente, Sogrão! ''(1990) * ''Espiões Do Ar ''(1990) * ''A Gincana ''(1990) * ''O Soldado ''(1990) * ''O Rei Dos Caras-de-Pau ''(1990) * ''Magia Do Carnaval ''(1991) * ''O Irrecuperável ''(1991) * ''Namoro Pilantrado ''(1991) * ''Madeira! ''(1991) * ''Invadindo Sua Praia ''(1991) * ''Filho Meu ''(1991) * ''É Fria! Namorada À Vista ''(1991) * ''O Espetacular Ninjosé ''(1991) * ''Vovó, Doce Vovó ''(1991) * ''Nos Tempos De D. João Charuto ''(1991) * ''Os Astros Não Mentem ''(1993) * ''Alérgico A Trabal... (Argh!) ''(1993) * ''O Transtorno ''(1993) * ''Sarau Poético ''(1993) * ''Talirô! ''(1993) * ''A Loura Fatal ''(1993) * ''A Conta ''(2013) * ''O Rolo da Chaminé ''(2013) * ''Crocante 3D ''(2013) * ''Esse Herói É Muito Folgado! ''(2013) * ''O Magnata Que Queria Relaxar ''(2013) * ''O Caneco É Nosso?! ''(2014) * ''O Poço da Ilhota Misteriosa ''(2015) * ''A Patética Permuta de Personalidades ''(2015) Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Birds Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Moleza Agency characters Category:ANACOZECA's Secret characters Category:Green Bat's Initial Story characters